User blog:Kissmanga/Angel Knight 2
Info Appearance Most of her appearance is unknown. She rarely take off her armor. People only know she is a girl when she talk. Personality Lilyel is a calm an respectful person. But she only take an interest in things when it involves a strong opponent. Powers Phoenix Angel Physiology: Lilyel is is an Angel with the phoenix blood flow inside her. She can either transform into a phoenix a mythical, sacred fire-bird that symbolizes rebirth, immortality, and renewal or an Angel a being connected to and serving Higher Powers with manifest wings, an inner glow and a halo. *Supernatural Condition **Supernatural Beauty **Supernatural Combat **Supernatural Durability **Supernatural Strength *Weapon Creation *Wing Manifestation *Flight *Illusion Manipulation *Intangibility *Possession *Telekinesis *Teleportation *Cosmic Awareness *Empathy *Energy Manipulation **Absorption **Barriers **Blasts **Constructs *Angelic Force Manipulation **Virtue Manipulation *Banishment *Death Sense *Semi-Immortality *Divine Element Manipulation **Holy Fire Manipulation *Dream Manipulation *Empathy *Healing **Health Optimization *Human Disguise *Invisibility *Mediumship *Mental Manipulation *Possession *Purification *Salvation *Telekinesis *Telepathy **Psychic Navigation *Virtue Embodiment *Weapon Manipulation *Weather Manipulation *Avian Physiology **Aerial Adaptation **Atmospheric Adaptation **Beak Protrusion **Claw Retraction **Enhanced Agility **Enhanced Balance **Enhanced Endurance **Enhanced Lung Capacity **Enhanced Senses **Enhanced Reflexes **Hollow Skeleton **Flight *Enhanced Strength *Fire Manipulation **Fire Armor **Fire Aura **Fire Mimicry **Fire Breath *Healing Tears *Regenerative Healing Factor *Ash Resurrection *Semi-Immortality *Light Manipulation *Sand Mimicry *Shapeshifting Encyclopedic Intelligence: Lilyel possesses a vast amount of information and knowledge on all things, she have innate encyclopedic knowledge of science, the universe, magic, psionics, mechanics/technology, literature, history, etc. All information and knowledge natural can be fully understood by his intelligence. As the knowledge is innate no study or experience is necessary. Instant Learning: Lilyel can gather and assimilate any kind of knowledge and understand it fully and instantaneously. She can instant understand whatever he reads, sees or hears completely. Remembering Everything: LiLyel can remember and recall everything that she have ever experienced, encountered or learned in her lifetime. She needs only to read, hear or see something once and she will never forget it. 12th Level Intelligence: Lilyel intellectual faculties (mental capacity and concentration, mental calculation and computation, cognition and competence, wit and ingenuity, memory capacity, mental perception, mental focus, thought processing, learning capacity, deductive reasoning, visualization, analyzation, composure, instinct, awareness, knowledge, creativity, intuition, mentality, etc.) transcend virtually all other sentient beings in the universe. Iron Will: Lilyel has unnaturally strong willpower, enabling her to be immune to all forms of temptation including Subordination Manipulation, Telepathy, Mind Control and Subliminal Seduction. Heart of Gold: Lilyel possess a heart devoid of evil, darkness, malice, etc. Abilities Physical Perfection: Lilyel can perceive, understand and control all aspects of existence; she can freely bend and shape all types of matter, energy, force, etc. *Absolute Condition **Absolute Athleticism **Absolute Agility **Absolute Beauty **Absolute Immortality **Absolute Life-Force **Absolute Reflexes **Absolute Speed **Absolute Stamina **Absolute Strength ***Meta Combat ***Body Supremacy ***Weapon Proficiency Touch **Absolute Invulnerability **Meta Regeneration *Immutability *Self-Sustenance *Ultimate Jactitation The Virtuous: Lilyel can become the physical manifestation or personification of the virtues of humanity. She can easily save others, protect their souls when they die and take their souls to the paradise. She can also bring back souls of the dead who are virtuous themselves. *Benefic Force Manipulation *Good Empowerment *Morality Manipulation *Virtue Empowerment *Virtue Manipulation *Virtue Inducement *Chastity Embodiment *Charity Embodiment *Compassion Embodiment *Diligence Embodiment *Faith Embodiment *Gentleness Embodiment *Honesty Embodiment *Humility Embodiment *Patience Embodiment *Temperance Embodiment *Truth Embodiment Agnikinesis: Lilyel can create, shape and manipulate fire, the rapid oxidation of a material in the exothermic chemical process of combustion, releasing heat, light, and various reaction products, flame being the visible portion of the fire. *Burn and/or melt things. *Combustion Inducement/Fire Generation *Fire Attacks *Fire Detection *Fire Negation *Heat Manipulation **Heat Generation *Incineration **Ultimate Burning *Manipulate the properties of fire/heat. **Flame Solidification *Pyro-Telekinesis **Pyrokinetic Flight **Pyrokinetic Surfing *Pyrokinetic Constructs *Fire Augmentation *Fire Aura *Fire Empowerment *Fire Mimicry *Fire Portal Creation *Fire Transformation *Fire Transmutation *Firestorm Creation *Flame Shield *Healing Fire *Inflammation *Pyrokinetic Combat *Pyrokinetic Invisibility *Pyrokinetic Regeneration *Pyromancy *Pyroportation *Pyrotic Communication *Blue Fire Manipulation *Conceptual Fire Manipulation *Cosmic Fire Manipulation *Empathic Fire Manipulation *Esoteric Flame Manipulation *Eternal Flame Manipulation *Explosive Fire Manipulation *Fire Embodiment *Fire Magic *Grand Flame Manipulation *Green Fire Manipulation *Heat Energy Manipulation *Holy Fire Manipulation *Life Fire Manipulation *Purple Fire Manipulation *Pyric Spectrum Manipulation *Rainbow Fire Manipulation *Spiritual Flame Manipulation *White Fire Manipulation *Electricity Manipulation and Plasma Manipulation by manipulating the atoms in different ways. *Radiation Manipulation via kinetic acceleration by splitting atoms. *Smoke Manipulation smoke always follows the flame. *Fire Immunity Equipment Phoenix Blade: It has the appearance of a broad sword with a red hilt and brown handle it has a red blade as well. When swung the slash of the sword can level an entire city block and kill multiple opponents at once. *'Teleportation': It is capable of teleporting to its owner. It appears to have no set distance and will appear either when called or needed. *'Attack Enhancement': It is capable of enhancing attacks and cutting through powerful demon easily. It is also capable of blocking extremely powerful attacks. All of Lilyel attack are greatly enhanced with even one slash being capable of leveling a city block. Phoenix Armor: It is an armor-like weapon made of a divide metal which absorbs organic material and transforms it to steel , and its techniques can be powered up by engaging the thrusters on the gauntlets and greaves. Weakness Unknown Category:Blog posts